Running
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Nick has discovered feelings for his partner, thinking she'd probably wouldn't return them and having a fear he'd ruin her life, he tries to run from them, by doing so he tries distances himself from her. This of course upsets Judy, she soon finds herself in trouble will Nick be able to save her...and will they confess?
1. Chapter 1

**Running**

 **Chapter 1**

Nick sighed in frustration as he entered his apartment he leaned against his door and took his sunglasses off. "What is wrong with me? A fox should not be having feelings for a rabbit, it's unheard of." He growled slightly slowly making his way to his couch where he tossed his glasses onto the other side and slumped down on it.

He stared as his floor for a while letting out another big sigh as he brought his phone out from his pocket. He looked at a picture of him and his partner, he smiled slightly at the memory for a moment, then he thought back to not too long ago on his train ride home, he'd been sitting quite peacefully looking through his phone when he overheard a conversation.

 _Flash back..._

 _Nick had just finished sending a txt to his partner when a conversation between two sheep reached his ears he looked over to the two female sheep sitting on the other side of the train from him, at first he wasn't interested until he heard what they were talking about._

 _"So did you hear the latest?" Asked a white sheep with blue eyes._

 _"No, what is it? I always seem to miss out on the juicy gossip," The other white sheep said excitedly._

 _"Well, that's why you have me around." The other giggled slightly "word on street is that chole's going out with a wolf."_

 _The other sheep seemed shocked "a wolf? Are you sure? They're both differnt speices."_

 _The other nodded "yup, I'm sure, I heard it tore her family apart, her parents didn't approve and her brother got into a fight with the wolf it was pretty bad. Her friends turned their backs on her and said some pretty mean things." She said slightly sad._

 _"Oh, dear that's awful!" The other said in alarm, "is she still with him?" She asked._

 _"As far as I know...yeah she is," the friend replied with shrug._

 _Nick sank into his chair as an attempt to drown out their conversation he let out a sigh as he stared out the window he ears falling flat on his head._

 _Flashback end..._

Nick heaved another big sigh as he closed his eyes as he put his phone on the nearby table and rubbed his face in frustration "why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have fallen for another vixen at least things wouldn't be this complicated, but noooooo I had to go down that route. I can't let Judy know of my feelings and risk ruining her life. I gotta find a way of getting rid of them." Nick mumbled as he got up and started pacing.

He paced for a while until he came up with an idea, he had spend less time with her and being partners with her at work didn't help much. "That's it, it'll be hard not being partners, but once I've got my feelings outta the way. We can be partners again, I'll talk to the chief in the morning about this." Nick muttered with a yawn, and decided to go bed.

.

.

.

Morning rose over the city of Zootopia as Nick made his way into the ZPD, Clawhauser was shocked to see the fox in so early it really wasn't like him. "Morning Nick, wow you're in early. Judy would be proud of you...So what are you doing in so early? You in to get the best donuts before there gone?" Clawhauser chuckled as narrowed his eyes at him since the box of donuts wasn't in yet.

Nick cracked a small smile but it didn't last long as he pulled his sunglasses above his head, "no spots, I'm hoping to see the chief before roll call, is he in?"

"Yeah, he's is, mind if I ask why ya wanna see the chief?" Clawhauser asked curiously leaning over the reception desk.

"Uh, it's kinda private, spots." Nick said wiping his sleeve.

"Oh, okay...Well I'll give the chief a call." Ben said as he picked up the phone and dialled the numbed for the chiefs he soon put the phone down. "He says you can go up."

"Thanks spots." Nick nodded and started making his way up to the chiefs office, he knocked and waited for a reply, "come in!"

Chief Bogo looked up from the clip boreds that he was reading through "well this certainly is a surprise Wilde, normally you're in a couple of minutes before you're suppose to start." Bogo said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk Nick nodded and took a seat. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you being here so early this morning?" Bogo asked genuinely curious.

Nick sighed as he looked down at the floor "well sir I want to request that..that I um stop my partnership with officer Hopps?"

Bogo eyes widened in shock "might I ask why you're breaking you're partnership? You two are the best examples of a good partnership that I have on the force you've brought in more criminals than any others." Bogo said leaning forward in his chair his hoof slamming the table.

Nick clutched his paw together looking away "I'd rather you didn't ask chief, I have my reasons."

Bogo huffed it may not seem like it but the buffolo did respect the fox so he nodded choosing to not push further, "alright if that is what you want Wilde. But I'll add that I know officer Hopps is not going to be happy about this and if this affects anything you will be held responsible, am I clear?"

Nick sighed as he looked up and nodded "yes, sir. I understand. I know she won't be happy."

Bogo nodded "fine, Hopps will be assigned to parking duty until I can offer another her another partner if she chooses to take one, I suppose you'd want another partner?"

Nick shrugged "I don't mind either way chief."

The buffalo grunted "you'll be on desk duty till such times that I find you a partner as well, as you understand I don't allow any of my officers to go solo... You're dismissed."

Nick nodded in agreement "thank you for your time, see ya in the bull pen." Nick said as he made his way out and down to the bull pen, though as he made his way to the door a voice called out to him, his eyes widened as he gulped and he was slightly frozen.

"Nick?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Running**

 **Chapter 2**

Judy was in high spirits as she walked into the ZPD and she smiled when she saw Clawhauser dancing away to what no doubt was a Gazelle song. The song ended when Judy reached the reception and the cheeetah greeted her in a cheery tone "morning Judy. O M Goodness, you're never going to believe this!" Ben exclaimed in excitment.

Curious Judy's ears perked up , "what is it Clawhauser?"

"Gazelle's got a new album coming out soon, I can't wait!" The cheetah giggled.

Judy chuckled and nodded "I've heard, I'm looking forward to it myself." Judy shook her head at the cat with smile, she then decided to look around for her partner. "H-hey, Clawhauser is Nick in yet?" She asked spotting no sign of him coming in the door after her like he usually did.

"Oh...Y-yeah he was in pretty early this morning, which is a first. He's usually in just after you." Clawhauser explained, Judy's eyes widened in shock as she heard this.

"Nick was in early this morning, h-how come?" She asked in surprise.

Clawhauser leaned back in his chair, "he said something about having to see the chief, before roll call, he wouldn't tell me why though."

The rabbits eyes widened again she frowned in thought as to why her partner may want to see the chief so early. Judy checked her phone and saw the time "well, better get to roll call, guess I'll find out. See ya Clawhauser!" Judy waved as she made her over to the bull pen, but as she did Nick appeared by the door and was just about to go inside.

She smiled and called out to him, "Nick?!"

She watched as he stopped and he looked as though he froze for a second, she was about to call out again when the sound of the chief startled her, "Hopps, I need to see you after roll call, once the assignments have been called out okay?!" The buffolo bellowed as he made his way towards her.

Judy's ears drooped behind her head, "um, of course, sir."

The chief grunted and watched as she made her way into the bull pen, he grabbed the assignments off of Clawhauser and made his way inside. Judy had took her ususal seat at the front, but was confused when she saw that Nick was sitting at the back of the room. She raised her eye in confusion as she made her way in, she climbed the seat at the front and turned her head slightly to see the fox, who was lazily leaning back against the chair with his sunglasses hanging on his head as he was looking out the window.

Many officers in the room gave them weird looks Wolford leaned over to Nick since he was setting beside him, "what's up Wilde, you and Hopps fall out or something?"

Nick shrugged "nope."

"Attenhut!"

Chief Bogo made his way through the doors and to the podium "alright everybody shut it!" Silence filled the room as the buffalo put on his glasses and began reading out the assignments there were no big cases for that day much to Judy's disappointment, "annnd finally officer Wilde, as discussed you'll be on desk duty...You're dismissed." Nick nodded pulling his sunglasses down and made his way out the room.

Judy's ears drooped as she tried to quietly get the foxes attention by reaching out and trying to tug on his tail but she just missed it as he flicked it away and her words fell on deaf ears, "nick..?" She whispered as the fox shut the door behind him.

"And Now officer Hopps." Bogo said getting her attention.

Judy sadly looked up at the chief her ears still droopy, "um, yes sir?"

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, officer Wilde has saw fit to dissolve you're partnership."

Judy's eyes widened at this "w-what...w-why?!" Judy exclaimed feeling slightly distraught and annoyed.

"It is not my place to discuss. Now Hopps would you be interested in taking on another partner?" Bogo said as he sorted through files.

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing why would Nick all of a sudden dissolve their partnership? As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong or they hadn't fallen out over anything in fact they'd been getting pretty well. She breathed in and out to try an calm herself, she shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't take on another partner. Are you really sure can't tell me why?!" She asked with a pleading look.

Bogo sighed as he down looked at the rabbit, he knew she wouldn't take this well and had been dreading telling her. "Hopps, I am sure that I can't tell you why. Anything discussed between me and other officers in my office is strictly private, as you'll no doubt be well aware of. But by all means feel free to ask Wilde himself, I doubt he'll tell you anything. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you a new partner unless, you want to be the meter maid since that is the only role, that doesn't require a partner?"

Judy sighed in defeat she really didn't want to be a meter maid during her whole career, "ok chief I'll take a new partner."

Bogo nodded "alright then, it should be organised for you in about a week, you're dismissed!"

Judy nodded and left the room her ears still droopy, she was more angry than upset just now. She looked around the ZPD entrance for any sign of the fox but he was nowhere to be seen. _"the nerve of that fox...How could he just do that without even telling me why?!"_ Judy muttered under her breath as she made her way to the room where she could pick up the meter maid vest.

An elephant named Francine attempted to talk to her but Judy was too mad to notice. She grabbed the keys to the joke-mobile and made her way outside she flung the machine used for giving out tickets and flung on the floor of the car. she then began her shift noticing that all the angry comments aimed at her weren't really getting to her as much as they normally did when doing this task.

Judy's ears had been droopy all day she'd attempted to call Nick during her lunch break but of course as she expected he didn't pick up. Judy sighed as she placed a ticket on a very black fancy looking car. It's ticket had been up for an hour, as she placed the ticket down on the windshield a voice called out to her.

"Uuuuh excuse me meter maid, before you ticket my car I believe we can strike a deal? You see I just can't be seen to be receiving one of these."

Judy hadn't looked up at who was talking to her as she was punching in the numbers in the machine "I'm sorry sir, but your car has been park here for over an hour. I'm afraid I have to give you the ticket, and I won't be accept any bribes." Judy said firmly.

 _"Hm, well that's a first from any officer in this city."_ Mumbled the person before her.

"Hey bunny, do you know who you're dealing with?!" Said another voice which had come of a shop that they were just in. It sounded pretty annoyed with the rabbit officer.

Judy slowly looked up "no...Should I?" she asked in a bored tone, her eyes did widened slightly at the tall fox standing before her, he wore a black suit and red tie, he had icy blue eyes and a scar across his left eye. Judy almost thought it was Nick for a moment but she realised pretty quickly that it couldn't be Nick as he wasn't wearing a suit and he was on desk duty.

The taller fox made a "hmph" noise cause the smaller male raccoon growled "why you little fuzzball how dare you disrespect...?!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah come now Jazz we don't want to waste any more time here we have things that are needing done."

"Yes sir." Said the raccoon getting into the front of the black car.

The fox turned to Judy "guess there is no changing you're mind, huh?"

Judy shook her head and held out the ticket "sorry sir, I have to give you this ticket."

The fox sighed and reached out and took "alright meter maid, you've made you're choice...see ya around!" The fox saluted as he slid into the back of the car and drove off. As

They drove off the fox kept his eye on Judy as long as they could before she was out of sight, "Jazz, would that rabbit happen to have been Judy Hopps? The cop that saved the city?"

"Uhhhhhh, let me check," The raccoon said scroll down his phone as he stopped at a red light, "yeah it was, as a matter of fact..She got some nerve giving you a ticket boss she didn't even consider a bribe?!"

"Yeeesss I agree. I think she might be perfect for my plan. Jazz txt Doug and get him find out where this rabbit officer lives and anything else he can about her." The fox chuckled as he watched out the window of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Running**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been another boring day at the ZPD for Nick Wilde, he'd spent his days sloughed on his computer chair, while balancing his pen on the desk. He put a half amount of his effort into his work and perked up whenever the chief happened to walked by. Now finished with his shift on a friday night he was now making his way home.

On his way he raised his sunglasses on his head as he came to a junction near his apartment to where he spotted a small fox cleaning cars. "Hm...Finnick?!" Nick muttered in confusion.

Finnick had just finished washing the car the driver didn't seem to look very happy and started driving off. Finnick frowned as he tossed the spunge in his bucket, "hey get back here, you ain't paid for that car wash!" The fox growled.

"You missed a spot, I'm not paying for shoddy work...Later!" The driver as he drove down the road.

Finnick growled and mumbled to himself as he kicked his bucket. "Bah!"

"Rough day, big guy?!" Said a voice Finnick hadn't heard in a while.

The small foxes eyes widened as he turned round to see his old hustling partner. "Hmph, well, well, long time no see Wilde. The guys were right you do look pretty nifty in that police outifit."

"They said that, huh?" Nick chuckled.

"Yip, so where's yo bunny friend?" He suddenly paused in thought "I hope you're not to arrest me or nothin?!" Finnick said stepping back as he looked around scruching his eyes at Nick.

Nick shook his head "relax buddy, I'm off duty. And Judy...W-well we're not partners any more." Nick explained as he rubbed his neck with a sigh.

This seemd to shock Finnick "what? Y-you guys fall out or somethin?!"

"N-no not exactly." Nick said as his ears pinned down.

Finnick raised his eyes at his old friend but smiled "alright Nick why don't ya come with me, I guess we could catch up? What do you say to that?!"

Nick smiled back "I guess that would be nice, alright let's go."

The pair soon arrived at a small apartment building that wasn't too far away from Nick's, Finnick had explained to the fox along the way that he'd managed to buy himself a small apartment it was pretty plain, but suited Finnick just fine. Once they arrived they went inside and Finnick offered Nick a drink, "thanks fin...So you really turned you're life huh?" Nick asked looking around the place.

Finnick shrugged as he sat on the couch next to Nick and he opened his can, "yeah, I mean I was still hustling myself for a while. Still pulling of the little kid stunt, but I think mammals may have been gettin wise or something. So I gave up hustling and started my car wash business, every once an while you get a good payer, one time this fancy car rolls up and he handed me a roll of bills before he drove off, I don't think he was paying attention...It was his loss." The fox chuckled said taking a drink, he raised his eyes at his old partner, "so why aren't you friends why that bunny partner of yours any more?"

Nick sighed and looked down at the floor, "I didn't say we weren't friends, I said we're not partners any more...A-and I..." Nick said as he crushed his can in frustration and looked away. "Look I don't wanna talk about it alright."

Finnick narrowed his eyes at the fox and a smile appeared on his face, "you like that bunny, don't you?"

Nick eyes widened in shock "W-what...Of course I like her."

"Not like that Nick, I mean you like, like her as in love her," Finnick smirked as he raised his eyes at the fox.

Nick eyes widened further and his can spluttered everywhere sending him into a coughing fit, "I-I d-don't..H-how d-did...y-you?!" Nick managed out once he'd gotten over his coughing fit.

Finnick smirked and let out a chuckle, "I'm going to be honest with ya Nick..I happened to see you and you're bunny partner a few weeks ago, you's musta been on patrol or somethin. I didn't miss the way you were looking at her, it was the same look you used to give Amber..Remember her?" Finnick said chuckling again.

Nick eyes widened again at the mention of a vixen he once dated before he ever met Judy. "Y-you sure brought up a lot of memories bud." Nick mumbled as he gazed at the floor.

Finnick sighed as he jumped up onto the couch and placed a paw on Nick's shoulders "look Nick why don't you just tell the rabbit you love her?"

Nick growled in frustration "I can't do that!"

The small fox seemed confused "what...why not?!"

Nick balled his fist and let out another sigh, "B-because it'll...it'll ruin her life."

Finnick eyed widened "w-what...how'd you come a conclusion like that?!"

Nick explained the story he heard on the train about a week ago, Finnick sighed a growled of annoyance escaped his lips as he listened "stupid mammals," he mumbled as he shook his head. "Look Nick, sure some mammals might be opposed to this, but I think if you do confess it'll make ya both happy. I mean I'm going to tell ya now I'm sorta dating a hare and I'm certainly happy."

This news shock Nick "you are? Wow buddy way to go. But I can't tell her, I have to get rid of my feelings, I've been trying to do that by not being her partner but it hasn't helped."

Finnick sighed and shrugged "hm, alright what about this, what if I set you up on a date with a vixen I know maybe that might help get rid of you're feelings if you're that set on getting rid of them?"

Nick seemed to mull the idea over, he sighed again it seemed like a good one "alright as long it's not Amber." Nick said in a firm tone.

Finnick chuckled as he brought out his phone, "don't worry it's not her, you'll like her I promise."

...

Just like Nick for Judy it had been a long and boring week she hadn't had much contact with anyone the only sort of conversation she's had was with Clawhauser. She tried phoning Nick a few times but the fox was set on not answering her so she gave up, it was now Friday and Judy arrived at her apartment after work, and she threw herself on her bed. "Guess I'll just be here till Monday." She sighed sadly as she spotted a fox plush, on her table which she had picked up during the night howler case.

"Oh, Nick why won't you talk to me? Have I done something wrong?" Judy questioned out loud as she picked up the plush she however could feel herself getting angry and she crushed the plush in her paw, "you stubborn fox!" She growled and flung it out the window.

Letting out a few breaths she calmed down and her eyes widened in realisation of what she did. Judy rushed out of her apartment and frantically made her way outside while she looked around for the plush, she sighed in relief when she spotted it in a dirty puddle. She walked over to it and picked it up while wiping away the mud, She then carried it inside and went to wash it off. As she did this she was unaware, of a ram up on top of the building across from hers, taking pictures of her as she entered her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Running**

 **Chapter 4**

Another long boring week had passed and Friday had arrived again. Judy had been given a new partner who ended up quitting their partnership since they just couldn't keep up the small rabbit this only added to her sorrow since the situation reminded her of Nick. Plus they didn't exactly get along very well.

She hadn't caught even one glimpse of a certain fox all that week even when she was in the precinct, as she was still hope to find out what was wrong. Judy was getting frustrated and tired of trying but she really didn't want to give up, she slammed the door of her apartment open with a slight growl escaping her lips. "Fine, if that's the way you want it Nick, th-then y-you w-win." Judy mumbled as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"I d-don't understand,how can you do this?!" Judy yelled as she flung herself on her bed, tears threatened there way out her eyes and she let them loose.

After a few hours of crying Judy sat up on her bed and looked out the window. It was still light out, thinking about taking a walk the bunny got her normal clothes on and made her way outside. She walked through a couple of blocks she kept her head down as she walked along the street not realising that she walked passed a fancy looking restaurant and inside sitting at the window seat was Nick Wilde and his date.

...

Nick sighed quietly as he sat across from a beautiful vixen who was busy talking and he even admitted to himself that she was beautiful, she had bright orange fur, a lovely shade of black on the tip of her tail and her eyes were crystal blue. She was also wearing a stunning purple dress, which only reminded Nick of a certain bunny. Nick was pretending to listen to what the vixen was talking about as he leaned back on his chair. He just didn't seem attracted to her, she seem really nice and all but she just wasn't Judy.

He took a sip of his drink as his head turned to look out the window he almost spat out his drink when he saw said bunny walking across the other side of the street. His eyes widened he raised his eyes as he looked her over she looked like something was bothering her, he knew something was always bothering her when her ears were droopy.

"She looks..Like she's been crying." Nick mumbled to himself unaware that he'd been heard.

"Who's been crying?" Questioned the vixen puzzled sitting across from him.

The questioned made Nick jump slightly as he turned away from the window, "Ah...Uh...n-no one...heh...heh." Nick chuckled nervously while sorting his tie, as the vixen narrowed her eyes at him she then shrugged deciding to drop it.

"Hm, well Nick this has been a lovely evening, but I'm afraid I've got to get going...Here's my half for the bill." The vixen said handing the Nick money.

Nick quickly stopped her and gave her, her money back "uh, no need Shana I'll get it."

Shana smiled "are you sure?"

"Of course I was the one who asked you out." Nick nodded as he smiled back while getting out his wallet.

"Oh, what a gentle-mammal. Thank you so much Nick. Well I've got to go I'll maybe see you around sometime." Shana said as she waved, Nick nodded and waved back he wanted to walk her home back she was already out the door once he paid.

Nick made his way out the restaurant and looked around Judy was nowhere to be found he sighed in frustration and started making his way home. His ears perked up when his phone rang, he took it out his pocket and saw Finnick's picture, "hey Finnick?"

"Yo Nick, so how'd you're date go?!"

Nick shrugged as he walked "meh, It was alright I guess."

"Alright? I take it, it didn't help then?" Finnick questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Nick replied sticking his free paw in his pocket as he crossed the road and entered his apartment building.

"You're answer Nick..." Finnick let out a sigh "Look I'm tired of seeing you all gloomy always moping around, why don't ya just grow a pair and tell that bunny cop!" Finnick snapped.

Nick eyes widened as he opened his door he let out a slight growl "Fin we've been over this, I can't do that!"

"Ack, you're just a wuss!" Finnick growled and hung up, leaving a dumbfounded Nick on the other side.

The fox growled as he as flung his phone and it landed on the couch, he soon collapsed on the couch himself and soon fell asleep.

...

Judy yawned as she walked back the way she came through the streets to her apartment building, the walk certainly helped take her mind of things for a while. Once inside her apartment Judy stretched and was about to get ready for bed when a knock at her door startled her, her ears shot up in surprise. "who on earth would be knocking at this hour?" Judy questioned as she turned to the door.

She wondered for a brief moment that it maybe Nick, but of course it couldn't be she thought as she shook her head as she turned the door knob. The door opened and her eyes widened to see a mean looking polar bear standing there. Judy froze for a minute but she shook herself out of it, "uh...Can...Can I help you sir?!"

The bear growled and narrowed his eyes at her causing her to shrink back a little. A chuckle reached her ears and a fox wearing a black suit swirled his way in front of her from the side of the door. "Good evening miss Hopps, I don't know if you remember me but I am the fox that you gave a parking ticket to the other day." The fox explained.

Judy raised her eye "I do remember you, and I'm afraid I've not changed my mind about that ticket and I still won't be taking any bribes."

The fox chuckled "you certainly aren't like the other cops."

Judy frowned "can I help you with something?!"

The foxes eyes widened "Ah, yes you can as a matter of fact you see I have a proposition for you if you wouldn't mind coming along with me?" The fox gestured down the hall way.

The rabbit yawned slightly as she rubbed her eyes "l-look I'm sorry it's late and I..." She gasped as she was suddenly grabbed by the large polar bear.

"Now, now Jeff not so ruff," The fox said as he looked at his claws and he polished them as he watched the rabbit struggle. He chuckled at her futile attempts.

"H-hey...what are you doing...Let...Let me go?!" Judy cried he voice muffled by the polar bears paw.

"You really should have considered coming along peacefully. I did give you a chance." The foxsmirked as they made their way out the building, his car was waiting outside Judy was flung in to the back of the car where another polar bear sat she gasped at the size of him she swore the polar bears got bigger every time she saw one.

Judy turned to the door hoping to make a break for it but Jeff had made his way blocking her from getting out. She was now stuck in the middle of the two she gave up and sat down as her ears went droopy. The fox then climbed his way inside and sat on the seat across from them, Jazz was the driver again he looked back to see the fox nod and he began driving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Running**

 **Chapter 5**

The fox in front of Judy smirked at her as the car drove into the snowy covered streets of Tundra town, just as the night had fallen above them. Glaring at the fox Judy mustered up the courage to speak, "what do you want?!" She demanded as her ears drooped behind her head.

The fox smiled as he leaned back into the chair folding his legs, he chuckled "well let me start by introducing myself as I believe that I haven't done that yet...I'm Zark foxtrot, I run a little busness around these parts." Zark explained bowing his head slightly.

"What sort of business?" Judy asked curiously though not lifting her glare.

"Ah, I...I don't want to bore you with all the details...It's quite boring isn't it Jeff?" Zark asked looking towards the polar bear on his right who was busy playing with his phone.

Zark coughed to get his attention, Jeff's eyes widned at his boss and he nearly dropped his phone. "Uh...Y-yeaahh...really boring...So boring it'll put you to sleep!" Jeff nervously chuckled as he nodded to Judy.

Zark rolled his eyes as he sighed in annoyance and shook his head, "ANYwaaay, there you go. Now once we arrive at my...Hm...HQ I'll explain all about my little proposition."

"I told you, I have no interest in your proposition!" Judy growled as she attempted to get off the chair but was held back back the other polar bead on her left. She was shoved down quite roughly.

Zark smirked with a chuckle escaping his mouth, "oh, trust me, you will be."

...

Nick yawned tiredly as he entered the ZPD building with his coffee cup in his paw, "hate Mondays," he mumbled as he as he strolled passed the front desk not bothering to stop and talk with Clawhauser since he was running pretty late.

Closing the door to the bullpen behind him Nick prepared himself as he normally did to ignore Judy, which as always he didn't want to do. But this time he was surprised to see the seat at the front empty. Nick raised his eyes in confusing normally the rabbit was always there before him. "This isn't like her..." He mumbled.

A cough behind him startled him as he looked up to see an annoyed chief Bogo looking down on him. Nick chuckled nervously, "heh...morning chief did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes."

The chief grunted in annoyance rolling his eyes "will you please just take you're seat Wilde, I'm in no mood for you're banter?!" He said as he rolled his eyes.

This earned a chuckle from the other officers as Nick took his seat at the back, as Bogo handed out assignments the fox couldn't stop staring at the empty seat at the front, he was expecting Judy to at least appear in late, but there was still no sign of the rabbit.

"WILDE!"

Nick jumped once again at the chief's voice, "would you be so kind as to come up here please?" Nick nodded and made his way up.

"As you may or may not have noticed...officer Hopps, hasn't arrived in yet. Now I know you haven't been partners for the past couple of weeks, but I thought maybe you might at least, know of her whereabouts? She hasn't phoned in yet and Clawhauser tried calling her earlier," Bogo explained as he took off his reading glasses.

Nick sighed as his ears folded back on his head, "it was the first thing I noticed sir...And honestly...I have n-no idea where she is."

Bogo sighed as he leaned back from the poduim "okay since you don't actually have an assignment Wilde, you're job is to find Hopps."

Nick eyes widended "but sir..." he started but got cut off.

"No but's Wilde, this isn't like Hopps and you know it, report to me once you find her!" Bogo grunted once more as he left the fox in the room.

Nick closed his eyes and rubbed his head, he let out a sigh as his paw reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he pressed the middle button and stared at the picture of him and Judy which was the front picture he sighed and placed it back in. "Guess I'd better check her apartment first." Nick mumbled as he made his way out to a police car.

It didn't take him long to reach the Pangolian apartments, he made his way upstairs to where Judy lived and was surprised to see the door wide open. His eyes widened as he took a look inside and saw no Judy there. "Carrots?!" Nick questioned aloud as he stepped inside he looked around expecting her maybe to appear as if she'd maybe stepped out to go to the kitchen or bathroom down the hall.

Glancing at the table Nick noticed her phone on top, he picked it up and it read four missed calls from her parents. Frowning Nick looked away from it, it wasn't like Judy not to answer a call from her parents. Something was up and Nick could smell it, his ears perked when the infamous arguing began from Judy's neighbours.

"Oh, Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Nick frowned as he placed Judy's phone in his pocket and proceeded to knock on their door. "No I said you shut...Uh...Oh..hold on a sec...Oh hey foxy what brings you here?, you're not arresting us are you?!"

"Uh, no, no not at all. I uh wondered if you'd happen to know where Judy is?" Nick asked pointing to Judy's wide opened apartment door.

The Bucky shook his head, "the rabbit officer no we've been away all weekend and just got back yesterday didn't even realise her door was open." Bucky explained.

Nick sighed "okay thanks, see ya." Nick said making his way to shut Judy's door and then outside the apartment building, he was starting to worry slight now. Frowning he looked at her phone and on the front was a picture of him and Judy on the lock screen, he sighed sadly "where are you carrots?" He whispered.

Nick sighed again as he put the phone in his pocket and brought out his own, he scrolled down his contacts he clicked on Finnick's number, "yo Nick what up?" Came the greeting on the other side.

"Hey Fin, uh listen I need you to do me a favour?" Nick asked as he walked down the streets keeping his eyes open for a grey rabbit just in case he happened to see her which he doubted he would.

"Uh, sure Nick what is it?"

"I need you to look out for Judy..." Nick sighed.

Finnick was laying back on his front seat of his van when he got a call from Nick hearing this puzzled the fennec fox, he raised his eyes at his phone "huh, what do you mean look for the rabbit?"

"I...I think...She's missing." Nick replied with another sigh.

"What, how?!" Finnick asked shocked.

"I don't know I just have a feeling, please keep an eye out for her if you see any sign of her call me?!" Nick asked.

"Okay I'll keep my eyes open, and I'll ask around." Finnick replied as he watched the streets in front of him.

"Thanks bud, talk to you later." Nick said as he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Running**

 **Chapter 6**

Zark smirked deviously as he watched the rabbit shrink back, the bear on Judy's left looked up from the phone he was using and grunted catching the foxes attention. He nodded to the bear, he then looked towards Judy again brining out a gun that had blue liquid in a tube attached to it, "now my dear, for the rest of the ride to my HQ. I'm afraid we'll have to sedate you. We can't allow anyone outisde our work force knowing the location." Zark chuckled as he watched Judy panic.

Judy's eyes widened and she tried to get up again but Jeff stopped her by pushing her back and holding her in place causing her to yelp. Her eyes shrunk when the bear on her left brought out a needle her body overcame with panic. She never was one for needdles. Before she knew it the needle was in her arm, it didn't long for the serum to work and she was out like a light.

...

Judy had no idea how long she'd been out but she woke up feeling really groggy, "ugh..." She groaned, her eye sight was blurry was it wasn't long before it returned to normal. She shook her head and took a look at her surroundings. The first thing she saw were dozens of large boxes surrounding her and a bright light was above her.

She tried shifting her arms and found she couldn't move them, frowning in confusion she looked down and saw that her arms were bound by ropes and very tightly. She squirmed around a bit trying to break loose but it seemed futile, her ears shot up when she heard an evil chuckle. "Thank goodness I'd thought you'd never wake up," Zark said as he appeared out of the shadows.

Judy glared at the fox "what do you want?!"

Zark smiled "well I actually thought we'd over done it with the serum and we had killed you, but Jeff advised me that it was because of you're bunny size that it caused you to be out for at least two todays." The fox chuckled.

Judy was getting impatient though her eyes widened when he said that she'd been out for two days, she shook her head "I SAID what do you want with me?!" She growled.

Zark paused in his chuckling, his left eye raised and he smirked, "heh, my we sure are impatient aren't we?" Zark said as he began pacing in front her. "Well I guess I should explain my proposition now." He said as he stopped to fully face her and he straightened his tie. "officer Judy Hopps I have choosen you to be my plus one at a grand ball."

Judy eyes widened in shock "W-what?"

Zark watched her reaction in amusement, "yes you're ears did not deceive you my dear, you are to accompany me to this grand ball and in doing so it will help me achieve a successful business deal, which I am currently in discussions with a very high up Don."

Judy eyes widened more then she frowned, "it wouldn't be Mr. Big, would it?!"

Zark chuckled "oh, no Mr. Big may be high up in the ranking of mobsters, but this one is even more high up to which even that little rodent is afraid of."

Judy eyes widened again surprised to hear that, returning to her glare "well I won't be going and you can't make me!"

Zark smirked as he moved closer to Judy and looked down on her, "hehe, is that so? Well I have something that may just change you're mind...Stan you can come in now." Zark said as he brought out a walkie talkie and the polar bear who sat next to Judy on the ride in appeared holding his phone.

Zark smiled at the bear and went to stand next to him, Stan showed him his phone "Awww well aren't they cute?...It sure is irresistible to call a rabbit cute" Zark awed at pictures on the phone, Judy glared at him. The fox took the phone still admiring the pictures as he walked up to Judy, "recognize any of these fluffballs?"

Judy gasped in shock at seeing a picture of her many brothers and sisters, they were playing in a river near their home, Judy herself used to play there as well. Growling furiously her ears standing on end, Judy tried to get loose of her ropes, "any of you're goons go near my family, and you'll regret it," She lowly and quite threateningly.

Zark chuckled at her attempts to be threatening they weren't working very well on him, it just made her seem more adorable to him "well, there's one way that, that won't happen...And you know what it is...Cause I'm afraid if you don't, then I can easily order them to bring one of those little fluff balls here and torture them in front of you...Would you like that?!" Zark now chuckled evilly.

Judy eyes widened her ears now drooping behind her head, with one last glare she looked at the fox "I'll do anything you want, as long as you don't go near them."

Grinning Zark nodded "wouldn't dream of it, so as long as you do as I say. Now the ball is this Friday that will give you time to buy a dress and be as fancy as you can be. Stan will escort you and Jazz will be your driver, if you think about trying to escape you'll know what'll happen." Zark chuckled evilly.

...

It was half way through the week and Nick was becoming more frustrated with himself, he'd been everywhere he and Judy had ever been. Still there were no signs of the rabbit. Nick even mustered up the courage to talk to to see if maybe Fru Fru or any of the polar bears had seen her, but no such luck. Upon hearing of Judy being missing he ensured Nick he would be on the look out.

Nick sighed as he appeared at the bridge that he used to live under, he brought out his phone and stared at the picture of him and Judy. "where are you carrots?" he whispered softly shutting his eyes as he leaned against the bridge.

...

Back in the city Finnick was once again cleaning cars though today hadn't been very successful. He kicked his bucket in frustration, "Bah...!" The small fox walked in circles for a moment as the customer drove off. As he calmed down a little Finnick happened to look up from were he was and he saw a black car across the road. His eyes widened he'd recognised that car anywhere, "so that mug, is back in town. He hasn't shown his face years, what brings him back?" Finnick questioned as he watched the car.

Finnick's eyes widened once again as stepping out of the car was a certain grey rabbit and behind her a polar bear, they headed into a clothes shop. "It's that bunny cop, what the heck...? Something's wrong here..." Finnick watched as they went in the shop and soon came out, he observed how the rabbit looked a mess and her ears were droopy. "What's that bunny cop gotten herself into?" The small fox muttered to himself.

Finnick planned to follow them once they got in the car but he was stopped by another customer, blocking his view of the car. Growling Finnick moved away from the car but he was too late the other car had drove off. "Ack...I'd better call Nick?" He muttered while fumbling about for his phone he soon got it and dialled the foxes number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Running**

 **Chapter 7**

Walking out from under the bridge Nick let out a sigh as he prepared to put his phone away in his back pocket, but just as he did that he recieved a call from Finnick. Nick raised his eye in hope that maybe the fox had seen his partner. "Hey, buddy what's up?" Nick questioned as the small fox began to recount what he saw.

Nick's eyes and his mouth dropped open he lowered the phone "Nick?...Nick?" Came the voice of Finnick.

Nick frowned in wonder of what that fox could want with Judy, that fox really took the whole terotype of foxes to whole other level. Letting out a growl and clenching his fist Nick brought the phone to his ears, "thanks for letting me know buddy, I gotta go." Nick said and hung up.

Now over come with worry Nick scrambled about with his phone as he did he he let out a growl "what's that fox want with Judy." Nick quickly searched in his phone and found a number he was looking for. He paced about waiting for the other end to pick up "come on, come on!" A voice sounded from the other end in the form of a grunt.

"H-hey Kevin, long time how's it going buddy?" Nick nervously asked as he leaned his arm against the bridge. Another grunt was heard and Nick knew he had to move the conversation along, before the polar bear hung up. "So...Uh listen any chance I could speak to Mr. Big?" Nick asked he could hear a small voice from the other end.

"Where are you, car will pick you up and bring you here?" Kevin asked.

Nick shrugged to himself even better he thought he could speak to Mr. Big in person, Nick told him of his location and it wasn't too long for a black limo to appear before the bridge. Nick was greeted by Mr Manchas who escorted him into the car and shut the door behind him. It took a least two hours to reach Tundra town and Nick could feel his nerves coming on, he always got nervous around Mr. Big and his polar bears, but who wouldn't?

"Come on Wilde, we're doing this for carrots, we have to get her back remember?" Nick mumbled to himself, as he gazed upon the polar bear who had aloud them into the driveway.

Nick waited in the office for the mouse to appear as he was carried in by largest polarbear around. Nick greeted the mouse with the kissing of the hand and Mr. Big was the first to speak, "you haven't had any luck on finding Judy have you?" Mr. Big asked.

"I now have a lead, which is why I asked to speak with you." Nick explained.

The mouse his raised his eyes as he sat up, "If there's is anything I can do to help find my granddaughters godmother, you know I'll do it Nicky."

Nick nodded "yes well let me explain, do you know a Zark Foxtrot?"

This caught Mr. Big's attention his eyebrow raised and he let a long sigh, "forgive me for saying this and I mean no offence to you personally Nick, but it is directed at foxes."

Nick shook his head, "I'll be able to handle it."

"That fox, takes being what I am as a mob boss to a whole other level. No wonder other mammal believe that foxes where red because the devil painted them himself!" Mr Big growled.

Nick chuckled nervously "well said sir."

"Forgive me, I had to get that out of my system. You see Nick he's a much higher up mob boss than me so I'm not able to tell him that myself." Mr. Big growled again.

Nick nodded in understanding, "yeah I've heard.I also heard he's meanest foxes around really takes the fox sterotype to a whole other level."

"So why ask about him?" Mr Big questioned.

Nick sighed closing his eyes and then looking back up at the mouse "He took Judy, I have to find her and save her."

Mr Big sprang forward in his chair "what?!" He cried in alarm, he settled back down his paw clenching in anger, "Hm, this'll be a tough one Nicky, Foxtrot moves around a lot, and he never stays in one place for too long." Mr Big explained.

Nick nodded in understanding "I know."

Mr Big looked down but he looked back up when he remembered something, "I think I know why he might be back in this city, us mob bosses have a ball each year in which we get together to exchange business deals with from around the world. He might using Judy for that, but why exactly I'm not so sure."

Nick's eyes widened "you don't happen to know the location of the ball?"

"Of course I go myself, but the location does change each year though, through fear that the cops might find out, which is why I'm a bit hesitant to tell you. I could get in a lot of trouble for this." Mr Big sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Nick sighed in defeat his ears perked up when Fru, Fru jumped on the table "Daddy please you have to tell him, that's little Judy's godmother we're talking about, and you know good she's been with her?!" Fru Fru begged.

Mr Big signed "I know baby, but I have to be careful with this, it would cause a lot of problems."

"Mr Big, I can assure I will do my best to cover this up should this be found out." Nick reassured.

Mr Big's eyes raised and he looked to his daughter again who gave him a pleading look turning back to Nick he sighed once more. "The ball will be held in a mansion half way between this city and Bunnyborrow, you'll need to be careful Nick almost every mob boss from every country will be there."

Nick nodded in understanding "I will be."

"The ball will be this Friday, I will have Mr Manchas pick you up, he will drop you off just a bit away from it. Be warned Nicky, if you're caught I will not acknowledge who you are."

"Don't worry I won't get caught, thank you for telling me Mr. Big." Nick replied as he was shown back to the car, he got and Mr Manchas was driving him back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Running**

 **Chapter 8**

Nick groaned as soon as he got into his apartment, he rubbed his temples and let out a long aggravtaed sigh as he leaned against his door, "ugh I can't believe this. I didn't talk you for so long and you've went and gotten yourself into this trouble carrots. If I was with you maybe this wouldn't have happened." Nick mumbled pushing himself off the door.

He walked to his bedroom to see if he had a suit to wear he raised his eyes all he had were a few ZPD outfits a couple of plain shirts and his hawianian shirts and trousers. "Hm, need to get myself a new suit," Nick's ears perked up at the sound of his phone, he looked at it and saw the chief's number.

"H-hey, chief what's up?" Nick suddenly felt nervous.

"You'll probably know, but I want a progress report on officer Hopps whereabouts, have you any luck in finding her?" Bogo asked.

Nick sighed "uh...well yes and no sir."

"What do you mean by that Wilde?"

Nick explained his findings to the chief and after he finished the chief sighed "Wilde do you want a partner to help you with this?" Bogo asked, Nick sat on his bed as he gripped his phone tight.

"No, sir I need to do this myself," Nick confirmed.

Bogo grunted, "very well. But please assure me of this once you have Hopps by your side contact me immediately I will be there with other officers and we'll bring this guy down." He growled

"I can assure you chief." Nick nodded to himself.

The chief sighed once more, "alright good luck Wilde, just don't hesitate to call for back up should you change you're mind. Please keep me updated, speak to you later," the chief said then hung up.

Nick sighed and rubbed his head as he put his phone down, he thought through a list of mammals in his mind as to who could help him acquire a suit for Friday, his mind landed on one mammal who owned a shop that catered to formal wear. Nick raised his eyes and he prepared himself for bed. "looks like Barry is my guy, he owes me a favour, if I remember correctly." Nick rubbed his head as he set his alarm and lay down on his bed.

...

The next morning Nick was out on the streets pretty it was Wednesday so he still had plenty of time to gather his suit, he flagged down a cab and was soon at the store in downtown Zootopia. Nick stood before a store called Fancywears he sighed as he opened the door his ears flickering at the sound of the bell above.

"Be right out!" Came a familiar voice that the fox hadn't heard in a while.

Nick browsed the rails until a raccoon finally appeared from the back area of the shop "sorry bout that gotta lotta sto-" the raccoon stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on the fox. "Well well Nicholas Wilde, long time no see." The raccoon smirked.

"H-hey Barry, how's business?" Nick asked as he looked over a nice looking suit.

"Meh, slow just now, but we're getting into the busy season." Barry shrugged, "so I heard you'd become a cop, it is true?"

Nick turned to the smaller mammal, "yip hundred percent true."

Barry raised his eyes, "how'd that happen?"

Nick sighed "long story."

Barry shrugged once not wanting to pry into the foxes life, "so what brings you here?"

Nick rubbed his head, "well remember that favour you owe me?"

Barry frowned but his eyes widened as he remembered the time Nick saved his life, "oh yeah, well what can I do for ya Nicky?"

"Well I sorta need a suit, but I don't have the money to pay for one at the moment," Nick sheepishly grinned.

Barry shook his head, "say no more you can take a suit and that makes us square right?"

Nick chuckled, "yeah, that's us square."

Barry motioned for the fox to follow in the back and showed him a bran new suit that was just recently made, Nick whistled at the sight, "that's some suit there Barry."

Barry grinned "it sure is, it's popular among males. So I take your going to some party?"

"You could say that," Nick said not wanting to talk much about why he was getting a suit.

"Are you going to that ball that I heard about? The other week there two polar bears escorting a female rabbit came into the shop, she was getting a fancy dress and I heard the polar bears talking about some ball bout which is being held. I assumed the rabbit must be rich and those bears where her bodyguards, she sure was pretty though, never seen a bunny with purple eyes before. Well that's you're suit ready, just remember that I don't owe you any more favours," Barry trailed off as he finished wrapping up Nick's suit at the counter.

Nick wasn't really listening much as he watched him wrap up the suit, it wasn't until he mention a bunny with purple eyes. Nick suddenly snapped out of his day dreaming. His eyes widened and he startled Barry when he flung his paws on the raccoons shoulders "w-wait what did you just say?!"

Barry eyes widened as he was lifted of the ground, "uh...something about a ball?"

Nick growled "no you said something about a bunny!"

Barry frowned and wondered why the fox would want to know about that, "uh...Oh yeah the bunny that came into my shop she had purple eyes and I never seen a bunny with purple eyes before."

Nick frowned he knew it had to be Judy, "tell me, was she ok?!" He demanded.

Barry glared at the fox "would ya mind putting me down, I'll tell you!"

Nick eyes widened as he realised he'd lifted the raccoon off the ground, he put him down, "s-sorry Barry I didn't mean..." Nick sighed looking away, "it's a long story...You were saying?"

Barry softened his glare, and shrugged "it's ok, well to be honest she looked kinda rough in my opinion like she hadn't really slept in a while and her clothes were rather dirty now that I think back, her ears were droopy the whole time she was in here. She didn't really speak either." Barry explained his eyes widened as he heard a growl coming from the fox. "You know this bunny?" He questioned.

Nick sighed with a nod, "if it's who I think it is, then yes...Listen thanks so much for the suit Barry I gotta go." Nick said grabbing the bag with the suit and started making his way out.

"No problem Nick, see ya around some time!" Barry waved as the fox left.

Nick clenched his fist and mumbled, "don't worry carrots I'm coming for ya!" letting out a slight growl Nick made his way home.


End file.
